What Goes Around Comes Around
by katty-fictions
Summary: Quand certains regrettent de l'avoir connue, d'autres regrettent de l'avoir perdue. Bella, lycéenne/détective se voit obligée de reprendre contact avec son premier amour, Edward, pour les besoins d'une enquête -Inspirée de Veronica Mars -OC-OOC
1. PROLOGUE

**Publié le:** 01/11/12 _(Je viens de me rendre compte que ce serait génial -tout est relatif- que je poste le 10! 10/11/12. Bon évidement, j'y penserais pas mais bon, l'intention est là!)_

_A la base, je me suis promise de ne pas publier une nouvelle histoire avant d'avoir écrit la fin de l'autre. Et puis finalement… ouais, j'ai vraiment aucune volonté, c'est navrant. M'enfin, ça, c'n'est pas une nouveauté._

_Bref. Je viens juste vous publier un petit prologue pour que vous ayez un aperçu de ce que je vais vous proposer pour les mois à venir et puis aussi pour donner signe de vie. _

_Pour le premier chapitre, ce sera au feeling. Il est déjà écrit, ainsi que 5autres mais pas encore prêt pour ces demoiselles! _

_Ce sera peut-être ce soir ou peut-être pas. On verra. Enfin, vous verrez._

* * *

><p><em>Est-il tout ce que tu voulais chez un homme ?<em>  
><em>Tu sais que je t'ai offert le monde<em>  
><em>Et tu m'avais dans le creux de la main.<em>

_Pourquoi ton amour s'en est allé ?_  
><em>Je ne parviens pas à comprendre<em>  
><em>On pensait que c'était toi et moi ensemble<em>  
><em>Toi et moi jusqu'à la fin<em>  
><em>Mais je suppose que j'avais tort...<em>

.

Les longs cheveux bruns de Bella Swan volaient au rythme de sa course alors qu'elle laissait Edward là, le cœur sur le point d'exploser. Comme un con.

_._

_Je ne veux plus y penser_  
><em>Je ne veux plus en parler <em>

_Je suis simplement fatigué de ça_  
><em>Je ne peux pas croire que ça finisse de cette façon.<em>  
><em>Je suis perdu à cause de ça<em>  
><em>Je ne peux rien faire sans toi<em>  
><em>Dis-moi si c'est juste ?<em>

.

Alors qu'elle claquait la porte en s'enfuyant, Bella laissait derrière elle une odeur lourde. L'odeur du passé. L'odeur de la nostalgie. L'odeur des plaies qu'elle refusait de rouvrir.

_._

_Est-ce de cette façon que ça devait réellement se passer ?_  
><em>Est-ce ainsi que nous devons nous dire adieu ?<em>  
><em>Je n'avais pas imaginé quand tu es entré dans ma vie<em>  
><em>Que tu allais me faire pleurer<em>  
><em>Mon coeur se brise en te voyant t'enfuir<em>  
><em>Car je sais que tu vis dans le mensonge<em>  
><em>Tout va bien mais un jour tu te trouveras confronté au temps...<em>

_._

_D'une manière ou d'une autre, on récolte toujours ce que l'on sème_

.

Elle savait depuis le début que c'était mal. Que ça lui ferait du mal. Que ce n'était pas bien. Mais elle n'avait pas mesurée à quel point sa trahison était odieuse. Il avait fallu qu'elle voie dans ses yeux cette rage sans nom et sans limite pour comprendre qu'elle avait été trop loin. Elle avait fait une connerie mais c'était trop tard maintenant. Le mal était fait. Une amitié avait été brisée, un cœur avec.

_._

_Je ne veux plus y penser _  
><em>Je ne veux plus en parler <em>  
><em>Je suis simplement fatigué de ça<em>  
><em>Je ne peux pas croire que ça finisse de cette façon.<em>  
><em>Je suis perdu à cause de tout ça<em>  
><em>Je ne peux rien faire sans toi<em>  
><em>Dis-moi si c'est juste ?<em>

.

Alors que la plus part des gens regrettaient d'avoir connu Bella Swan et il y en avait un, peut-être le seul, qui regrettait de l'avoir perdu. C'était Edward Cullen.

_._

_Est-ce de cette façon que ça devait réellement se passer ?_  
><em>Est-ce ainsi que nous devons nous dire adieu ?<em>  
><em>Je n'avais pas imaginé quand tu es entré dans ma vie<em>  
><em>Que tu allais me faire pleurer<em>  
><em>Mon coeur se brise en te voyant t'enfuir<em>  
><em>Car je sais que tu vis dans le mensonge<em>  
><em>Tout va bien mais un jour tu te trouveras confronté au temps...<em>

_._

_D'une manière ou d'une autre, on récolte toujours ce que l'on sème_

_._

_Tu devrais t'en douter_  
><em>C'est ce qui devait arriver…<em>

.

.

BaBam, BaBam, BaBam.

La main sur sa poitrine, Edward tentait de ralentir la course de son cœur alors qu'il la regardait s'enfuir au loin. Edward était un grand garçon. Fort, athlétique, bagarreur –la scène d'il y a deux minutes en était d'ailleurs la preuve... Et pourtant, malgré son esprit enragé, ses envies de meurtres, ses poings ensanglantés plus serrés que jamais, il était sur le point de fondre en larme comme un bébé.

Il lui avait suffit d'une poignée de secondes pour comprendre, pour faire le lien. Il lui avait suffit d'intercepter un simple regard, et tout avait pris son sens. Maintenant, il réalisait quel naïf il avait pu être. Tout ça… ça c'était tramé sous son nez et il ne l'avait même pas remarqué. Dieu sait depuis combien de temps ça durait.

Alors qu'Edward balançait son poing contre le mur en hurlant de rage une nouvelle fois, un homme bedonnant en tenue de sport, un sifflet autour du coup se précipitait dans les vestiaires. Il avait bousculé la petite brune en sortant de l'infirmerie, il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte, trop hors de lui pour remarquer qu'elle n'avait rien à faire dans les vestiaires.

_« Mais qu'est ce qui t'es passé par la tête espèce d'abruti ? »_ Criait-il à plein poumons

.

Malgré le cri qu'avait poussé l'homme, Edward n'entendit rien. Ses oreilles sifflaient tant sa rage le consumait.

* * *

><p><em>Vous l'aurez bien comprise, il se pourrait que ce cher Justin m'ait quelque peut inspiré. Pour une fois!<em>

_J'ai bien conscience qu'avec le peu que je vous lâche, ça va pas être évident de ce faire une opinion mais… Cette fois tout particulièrement, une petite attention à mon égare ne serait pas de refus. Des petits mots sur ce que vous en pensez, ça serait vraiment adorable. _


	2. Note

Comme vous avez pu le constater, cette histoire n'avance pas des masses. Et l'autre non plus d'ailleurs. Bon, pour Go Ahead, j'ai pas d'excuse, c'est juste que l'histoire ne m'enthousiasme plus autant qu'avant du coup je n'ai plus vraiment d'inspiration et de motivation...

Vous l'aurez peut-être remarqué mais je viens de retirer l'unique chapitre que j'avais publié pour l'instant. La raison? Je me suis finalement rendu compte que l'histoire n'était pas au point, que ce soit sur le papier ou dans ma tête. Je me suis peut-être un peu emballé au début. C'est la première fois que je commençais à publier quelque chose qui tire un peu vers du policier avec des enquêtes et tout le tralala. Le problème c'est que je n'ai pas lu beaucoup de fictions de ce genre là et je n'avais pas vraiment pris conscience du fait que ça se travail un peu plus que ce que j'avais l'habitude de faire.

J'ai préféré retirer le chapitre temporairement, le temps pour moi de clarifier un peu toute cette histoire. Je l'avoue, j'avais même pas fais de plan (sauf dans ma tête). Et avec le temps, j'ai fini par en oublier une bonne partie. Erreur de débutant ^^.

Bref, je préfère enlever ça maintenant et recommencer. Je garde la même intrigue c'est juste que j'ai besoin d'apporter des modifications à l'histoire. Je vous en avais pas donné grand chose pour l'instant et c'est pour cette raison que j'ai préféré m'arrêter là pour limiter les dégâts

En revanche, je ne sais pas exactement quand je vous enverrai ça. Ce sera la surprise!

A bientôt tout le monde, et bonne vacances à celles qui en ont!


End file.
